More
by Margot57
Summary: Fic pré-série "Ce fut sûrement sa tendance naturelle au masochisme qui le poussa à s'approcher de la jeune femme"
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Margot57  
Bêta : Eve, que je remercie du fond du coeur  
Disclaimers : On connaît la chanson ; ni House, ni aucun des personnages de la série ne sont à moi.  
Spoiler : Aucun  
Genre : Humor/Romance  
Raiting : On va dire T  
N/A : Après avoir désespéré suite à une brusque perte d'inspiration me voilà de retour ! Cette fic se passe durant les années fac de House & Cuddy, soit dans les années 80. Attendez vous à de nombreux anachronismes et à de probables incohérences avec la série ou même avec l'époque. Il est fort probable que les personnages soient parfois OOC.

Bonne lecture !

_**More **_

Chapitre 1

Encore.

C'est le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit quand il s'éloigna d'elle, le souffle court et les yeux grands ouverts. Elle aurait voulu expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle aurait voulu le dire, le hurler. Mais… Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas, notamment les sentiments, surtout quand ils sont aussi forts. Elle était donc là, dans son conte de fée, à se remémorer le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes quand elle perçut du mouvement.

« SALE ENFOIRE ! »

Ah oui, c'est ce qu'on appelait un dur retour à la réalité. Un poing entra en contact avec une mâchoire, puis une semelle en cuir alla violemment cogner un tibia. Lisa soupira, maudissant la manie qu'avaient les hommes de se battre pour la moindre petite chose… Un cercle se formait déjà autour des deux adversaires et elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait agir rapidement avant que toute l'attention se porte sur cette stupide bagarre.

« Hey ! Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! » s'écria t-elle, espérant que ça suffirait. Bien évidemment, personne ne l'écouta et le combat improvisé reprit de plus belle. Elle soupira et saisit un des deux hommes par le col, faisant tout son possible pour le tirer vers l'arrière. Il se débattait comme un diable mais elle finit par parvenir à l'attirer contre elle, ses poignets rabattus derrière son dos.

« Lâche moi Lise ! Cette espèce de connard n'a pas reçu tout ce qu'il méritait ! »  
« Trent ! Je t'interdis de frapper à nouveau ce gars ! » ordonna sèchement la jeune femme.  
« Ce dingue t'a embrassé ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ravalant ainsi le « et alors ? » qu'elle avait faillit laisser échapper.

« Justement. C'est moi qu'il a embrassée que je sache, je peux me défendre toute seule ! »

Trent marmonna quelque chose et finit par tourner les talons non sans avoir lancé un regard mauvais au jeune homme qui se massait la mâchoire, un sourire triomphant apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Lisa soupira en percevant les soupirs déçus des étudiants qui s'attendaient à assister à un beau spectacle et se reconcentra immédiatement sur l'inconnu qui l'avait embrassé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ça t'arrive souvent d'embrasser les gens que tu ne connais absolument pas ?! » s'exclama t-elle en essayant de masquer le trouble que provoqua le regard bleu limpide quand il se posa sur son visage.  
« Lisa Cuddy, copine de Trent Martins d'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir à mes dépens… » ironisa t-il.  
« Si tu veux que tes testicules finissent dans un bocal de formol, retente l'expérience. »  
Lisa avait soutenu le regard du jeune homme et elle fut irritée d'y déceler uniquement de l'amusement, voire une once de moquerie. Alors elle fit quelque chose dont elle ne se serait jamais crûe capable.

* * *

« Aïe ! » gémit Lisa en repoussant son petit ami qui s'évertuait à lui enrouler une bande autour de la main droite.  
« Je suis désolé ma puce. Mais tu n'y es pas allée de main morte… »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'humour assez douteux de Trent. Il était le meilleur quand il s'agissait de trouver des jeux de mots foireux.

« Moi qui voulait éviter l'émeute, je me suis carrément donnée en spectacle… »marmonna Lisa en achevant son bandage.  
« Je pense que tu as bien fait de lui en mettre une. House se prend pour un demi-dieu. »

Elle se tut un instant, quelque peu surprise par la révélation de l'identité de son désormais plus inconnu. D'après ce qu'elle savait de lui, House était un véritable cerveau dont les professeurs vantaient l'intelligence et le sens de la réflexion, un des meilleurs éléments de l'équipe de basket de la faculté et un coureur de jupon. Et apparemment, les groupies qui étaient collées à lui à chaque heure du jour et surtout de la nuit ne lui suffisaient plus…

« Ça te dit d'aller manger quelque chose ? »

Lisa acquiesça et saisit sa veste. Ce baiser l'avait troublée plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer et sortir un peu lui changerait les idées.

* * *

« Tu aurais vu ta tronche… » rit l'adolescent avant de vider son verre de bière d'une longue gorgée. La boisson était tiède et avait un sale goût.  
« Ferme la Lewis. Tu me dois 50$. »marmonna House dont la joue avait pris un joli teint écarlate. On pouvait même deviner les traces des doigts qui étaient entrés en contact avec son visage une heure auparavant.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour du fric toi ! »soupira Lewis en tendant un billet vert à son ami.  
« Eh oui. Mes parents ne me file pas 1000$ d'argent de poche tous les mois ! »

Le jeune homme soupira et regarda son ami mettre l'argent dans son portefeuille. Il se promit de ne plus jamais parier avec Gregory House. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à embrasser une inconnue sans lui demander son avis ?…

« T'aurais pu me dire qu'elle avait un copain. Surtout que c'était Trenty ! » râla Greg qui avait du mal à digérer la baffe qu'il avait pourtant plus que méritée.  
« Trenty ? »  
« Ouaip. On était au lycée ensemble. Il est complètement stupide. » ajouta le jeune homme en avalant une poignée de chips.  
« J'étais sûr que tu dirais un truc comme ça ! »

Greg haussa les épaules et alluma la télévision. Il soupira en constatant que la seule chose potentiellement regardable était un épisode de la nouvelle saison d'_Happy Days_*****. Il s'enfonça donc dans le canapé et posa ses pieds sur la table basse qui débordait de canettes de soda vides et autres emballages.

* * *

« Je pensais pas que c'était possible de brûler un steak à ce point ! » marmonna Trent en triturant le contenu de son assiette du bout de sa fourchette. En effet, son hamburger avait prit une teinte noirâtre et ressemblait plus à du charbon qu'autre chose. Une feuille de salade verte passablement défraîchie semblait être là pour donner de la couleur. Lisa regarda consciencieusement le contenu de son verre avant de boire son Coca-Cola et grimaça en constatant que les bulles avaient déserté la boisson.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi on est venu ici ? » demanda t-elle en examinant un bout de pain.  
« Parce qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir à torrent et que c'est le seul restaurant que je connais dans le coin. Enfin, restaurant… C'est un bien grand mot ! » soupira le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté aux murs recouverts d'un papier peint d'un marron incertain.  
Un article de journal dans un cadre poussiéreux était accroché à l'aide d'un clou rouillé, juste au dessus d'une affiche d'un groupe de musique totalement inconnu. L'article parlait de l'ouverture du restaurant qui était qualifié d'endroit « chaleureux et agréable » où l'on servait une nourriture « délicieuse et raffinée ». Soit les choses avaient vraiment changées, soit le journaliste qui avait écrit ça avait reçu de sacrés pot-de-vin.

« Je n'ose même pas me demander ce qu'est le truc noir qui vient d'atterrir dans mes frites ! »  
« Je crois que je préfère être mouillée plutôt que d'avaler une bouchée de ces pâtes à la soi-disant carbonara… » déclara Lisa en se levant de sa chaise, prête à quitter l'endroit.  
« Ok, on y va. Je vais être généreux sur le pourboire, le service était irréprochable ! » ironisa Trent en abandonnant un billet de dix dollars à côté de son assiette.  
« Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans un truc pareil ! »

Le jeune homme sourit à sa petite amie et lui prit la main. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il faisait confiance à l'imbécile qui lui avait conseillé ce restaurant. Ils auraient pu y rester, se dit-il en se souvenant de la consistance de ses tomates.

* * *

« Greg ? »  
« Mmmmmh ? »  
« T'as pas quelque chose à boire ? »

Il soupira et se retourna dans son lit, enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller. A l'évidence, il avait trop bu la veille au soir et un mal de tête naissant lui indiqua qu'il allait le regretter. Il poussa un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain quand quelqu'un alluma la lumière, éclairant brièvement la pièce exiguë. Ce quelqu'un était une jeune femme vêtue d'une chemise d'homme… La chemise qu'il portait la veille, se souvint-il. Bon, il fallait qu'il se souvienne du prénom de cette fille. Linda ? Laura ? Lana ? Quelque chose en « a »…

« Je boirais bien une tisane. » déclara la jeune femme.  
« Ouais, bien sûr. J'ai une tête à avoir ce genre de truc ? » grogna Greg en se protégeant les yeux à l'aide de son avant bras. « Et par pitié, tu voudrais pas éteindre cette foutue lumière ?! »

La fille se renfrogna mais finit par s'exécuter et s'allongea aux côtés du jeune homme qui soupira profondément.

« C'est la dernière fois que je parie que je peux me descendre une bouteille de whisky à moi tout seul ! » gémit-il, plus pour lui même que pour autre chose.  
« Tu as avalé ça comme du petit lait. C'était assez impressionnant. »  
« Dis moi… Ça te dérangerait de me rappeler ton prénom ? »

La jeune femme soupira, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à une possibilité de relation durable, c'était assez humiliant de constater que l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit ne se souvenait pas de son prénom…. Après un court moment de réflexion, elle n'était même pas sûre de lui avoir dit, en fait.

« Deborah. »  
« Enchanté… » déclara t-il avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Trent et Lisa étaient de retour à l'appartement de cette dernière, trempés jusqu'aux os. L'averse ne les avait pas épargnés.  
« Je vais me changer avant d'attraper une pneumonie. Tu serais un ange si tu faisais du café ! »  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui n'était pas beaucoup plus grande qu'un placard à balais et entreprit d'enlever ses habits mouillés pour enfiler un pull à l'effigie de l'université ainsi qu'un pantalon de jogging. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle se surprit à repenser à House et à la gifle qu'elle lui avait assénée. Même s'il l'avait méritée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité. L'origine de ce malaise lui était inconnu ; en effet, pourquoi regrettait-elle d'avoir frappé un homme qui l'avait embrassée de force ? Elle aurait été de très mauvaise foi si elle avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas appréciait ce baiser ne serait-ce qu'un minimum… Mais quand même. Cela ne se faisait pas ! Elle soupira et rejoignit Trent qui menait un combat acharné avec un filtre à café. Elle secoua la tête et vint à son secours.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Greg fut réveillé par le brouhaha qui émanait du campus et par un franc mal de crâne. Il chercha l'aspirine sur sa table de nuit et s'empressa de faire se dissoudre un cachet effervescent dans un verre d'eau qui était là depuis un temps indéterminé. Ouch. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude des cuites, c'était toujours aussi désagréable le lendemain matin… Comme il s'y attendait sa conquête d'un soir avait déserté. Il se releva tant bien que mal et resta un instant debout sans bouger, voulant s'assurer que le sol était redevenu stable. Ce dimanche s'annonçait merveilleux, se dit-il en sentant une vague de nausée monter en lui.

Ses lunettes de soleil glissaient sans arrêt sur le bout de son nez couvert de sueur et il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour les ajuster. Le mois d'octobre déjà bien entamé n'empêchait pas la température d'être plus que clémente et il se maudit une fois de plus d'avoir choisi ce jour pour aller courir… Mais il avait grand besoin de s'aérer après avoir passé la grande majorité de la matinée en tête à tête avec la cuvette des toilettes. Il reprit sa course dans le parc qui regorgeait d'étudiants avides d'air plus ou moins pur. Une silhouette lui sembla familière et il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Lisa Cuddy assise en tailleur, un lourd classeur sur les genoux. Ce fut sûrement sa tendance naturelle au masochisme qui le poussa à s'approcher de la jeune femme et à l'aborder pour la seconde fois, d'une manière plus courtoise cependant.

TBC…

* Happy Days est une vieille série des années 70. Je pense que si je devais dater précisément cette fic, elle se déroulerait en 1984 ; House a 24 ans et Cuddy en a 20.

* * *

_J'attends vos avis, positifs et/ou négatifs ! : )_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Elle soupira en constatant qu'elle avait passé plus de deux heures à mémoriser une vulgaire planche d'anatomie. A ce rythme là, elle était vraiment mal partie… Quelque chose lui fit soudain de l'ombre et elle leva lentement les yeux pour voir le responsable de cet acte…

« House. » soupira t-elle.

« Yép, en chair et en os ! »

Sans même lui demander son avis il s'assit à côté d'elle et arracha un brin d'herbe qu'il entreprit de mâchonner. Il sourit quand il croisa le regard indigné de Lisa et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il émit un sifflement et tourna la page du classeur sans rien demander à personne.

« Hey ! »

« Flippe pas, je regarde ! »

Elle lui asséna une tape sur la main et replaça le document dans sa position initiale.

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était très beau, plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait crû. Son visage n'avait rien d'exceptionnel : des traits fins sans être féminins, une barbe de quelques jours, des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus… Ils étaient bleus dans tous les sens du terme ; elle constata qu'ils s'éclaircissaient au soleil et qu'ils se remplissaient –métaphoriquement- d'étoiles quand il souriait. Elle se dit qu'avec un regard pareil, cet homme devait pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

« Comment ça ? » demanda Trent, les sourcils froncés.

Il était assis dans un des confortables fauteuils de la bibliothèque, une pile impressionnante de livres siégeant à ses pieds. Lisa soupira et regretta d'avoir dit à son petit ami qu'elle avait discuté le matin même avec Gregory House.

« Eh bien figure toi qu'il s'est excusé. On a parlé un petit peu et il est parti, c'est tout. »

« Il est parti et c'est tout ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de House. » marmonna Trent, apparemment peu convaincu.

Elle ne répondit pas et se replongea dans la lecture d'un ouvrage plus large qu'elle. La sympathie de House l'avait elle-même surprise, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça… Mais il l'avait aidée à apprendre ce qu'elle se devait de savoir pour les prochains examens. Elle n'avait pas jugé utile de faire part de ce détail à Trent qui se serait certainement vexé parce qu'elle refusait systématiquement son aide. Elle voulait réussir seule et avait toujours l'impression de passer pour une imbécile quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

« Je rentre chez moi ce week-end, je dois voir des amis du lycée. » déclara Lisa sans lever le nez de son livre.

« D'accord. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère rester ici, il faut vraiment que je révise. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle était presque contente de rentrer seule ; en effet, même si elle aimait énormément Trent, il lui était parfois difficile d'être à ses côtés 24 heures sur 24.

* * *

Le brouhaha qui régnait dans l'amphithéâtre cessa quand le professeur y pénétra, se dirigeant vers l'estrade. House soupira et fit tourner son stylo du bout des doigts, convaincu qu'il allait s'ennuyer ferme les deux heures à venir. Une voix lente et monotone emplit l'espace et il se dit qu'une petite sieste lui ferait le plus grand bien. La joue reposant sur son bloc note, il commençait à somnoler quand la présence d'une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

« Trenty ! C'est toujours un plaisir ! » ironisa t-il, agacé par la présence du jeune homme qui avait prit place juste à côté de lui.

« Excuse moi d'interrompre ta sieste, mais il faut que je te parle. » déclara t-il d'un ton qui ne disait rien de bon à House.

« Heu… J'écoutais en fait… »

Trent soupira et posa ses mains bien à plat sur ses cuisses, comme s'il essayait de se détendre.

« Je n'aime pas du tout savoir que tu traînes avec Lisa. »

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage de House qui bascula légèrement sa chaise en arrière, celle-ci reposant désormais sur deux pieds.

« Nous y voilà. Je m'y attendais, au speech du mari jaloux… »

« T'es un vrai con mais tu as un certain charme. »

Le sourire de House s'élargit d'autant plus face à cette remarque.

« Désolé Trenty, mais mon truc à moi, c'est les femmes… »

« Et bien contente toi de celles qui ne méritent pas mieux que toi. » répliqua amèrement Trent, dont la colère (et la jalousie ?) avait envahi le regard.

« Je vois. Tu as peur que ta copine ne résiste pas à mon sex appeal… Tes craintes sont fondées, si tu veux mon avis ! »

Trent se releva brusquement et quelques étudiants somnolents posèrent les yeux sur lui avant de se reconcentrer sur l'exposé de leur professeur.

« Rooooh, tu montes immédiatement sur tes grands chevaux. Comme je tiens énormément à notre « amitié… » »

Il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts et poursuivit.

« J'ferais rien avec ta copine. Pas mon genre. Tu dois t'ennuyer ferme avec une fille pareille... Tu devrais peut-être lui expliquer comment on s'amuse. Enfin, t'es pas vraiment la bonne personne… »

Trent se retint d'envoyer valser son poing sur la mâchoire de House et s'en alla finalement, légèrement rassuré malgré tout.

* * *

Lisa préparait ses affaires pour le week-end, son sac de voyage négligemment rempli posé sur le lit. Elle y ajouta un dernier livre et le ferma. Le week-end s'annonçait difficile ; elle avait appris au dernier moment que sa sœur serait également à la maison , ce qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Lisa aimait beaucoup sa sœur mais leurs caractères étaient trop différents pour qu'elles parviennent à se supporter plus de quelques heures… Pour se consoler, elle se dit que de toute façon, elle ne lèverait pas le nez de ses livres et que ça lui permettrait d'éviter les conflits. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et cinq secondes plus tard, Trent était devant elle, les bras chargés de deux cartons à pizza. Chouette, encore de la pizza, se dit-elle en allant embrasser son petit ami. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et commencèrent à manger.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène à la gare demain matin ? » demanda Trent tout en mordant dans une part de pizza. Il avait la manie de toujours parler la bouche pleine, ce qui exaspérait Lisa bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

« Non, ça ira. J'irai à pied, ça ne sert à rien que tu te lèves si tôt. »

Il lui sourit, reconnaissant. Il lui arrivait de travailler jusqu'à 3 heures du matin et un réveil à 6 heures l'aurait probablement mis de très méchante humeur.

« J'ai également parlé à House, cet après-midi. » déclara Trent entre deux bouchées de pizza. Évidemment. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher, son instant de mâle le poussant à agir quand on s'approchait un peu trop d'elle… Et encore, elle ne pouvait pas qualifier les quelques heures qu'elle avait passées avec House comme un rapprochement. C'était juste une conversation, deux personnes qui discutent.

« C'est vraiment un imbécile. »

« Pas tant que ça… Il est très intelligent et… »

Lisa se tut, se demandant pourquoi elle avait défendu cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. C'était dans sa nature, elle n'aimait pas dire du mal des gens à leurs dépens… Mais c'était de House qu'il parlait après tout, celui qui l'avait embrassée en pleine rue alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était…

« Tu ne devrais pas le défendre, marmonna Trent, il ne s'est pas gêné pour te charger… »

« Quoi ? »

Lisa se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Évidemment. Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas dû se gêner… Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait après tout ? Elle ne demanda pas ce qu'il avait bien pu dire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

« Il paraît que tu es ennuyeuse à mourir. Je ne suis pas de cet avis… » ajouta Trent en embrassant sa petite amie dans le cou. Elle eut soudainement envie de le frapper. Pourquoi est-ce que cet aveux lui faisait si… mal ? Pourquoi le jugement que pouvait apporter ce quasi inconnu l'affectait tant ? C'était profondément stupide. C'est à cet instant qu'elle compris que cet homme la ferait souffrir plus que n'importe qui. Volontairement ou involontairement, il allait lui briser le cœur.

* * *

Elle soupira et s'assis sur un banc pour pouvoir poser son sac sur ses genoux. Le train pour Lansing avait déjà vingt minutes de retard et cet imprévu l'exaspérait. Elle détestait les imprévus, aussi minimes soient-ils. En plus, un homme d'âge mur qui sentait la vodka à plein nez avait insistait lourdement pour lui payer un café et elle avait fini par lui donner dix dollars pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Elle allait rebrousser chemin quand l'arrivée du train fut annoncée imminente. Elle soupira à nouveau, prit son bagage et s'engouffra dans un wagon quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

House balança nonchalamment son sac à dos sur son épaule et se dirigea rapidement vers le petit groupe de jeunes gens. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient tous ses amis, loin de là… Mais de vrais amis, il n'en avait pas beaucoup, à vrai dire. Il pouvait se montrer détestable quand il le voulait (et même quand il ne le voulait pas, en fait) et la plupart des gens lui collaient l'étiquette de « connard » avant même d'avoir cherché à le connaître. Il s'en fichait pas mal : il n'avait besoin de personne. Lewis lui fit un grand signe de la main et il le rejoignit d'un pas traînant.

* * *

« Billet s'iouplaît. »

Lisa tendit le ticket au contrôleur qui le contempla un instant d'un regard vide avant de lui redonner. Elle était seule dans le wagon et elle en était ravie. Elle pouvait commencer ses révisions dès maintenant sans être dérangée par un gosse qui se mettrait à hurler ou par le son exagérément élevé d'un baladeur. Elle sortit ses notes et les parcourut du regard, armée d'un crayon de papier.

* * *

Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il avait accepté de se rendre au match de basket avec Lewis et ses amis ; sûrement parce qu'il ne supportait plus le harcèlement constant de son colocataire et qu'il n'avait pas à payer son billet. Les deux équipes qui devaient s'affronter le lendemain soir n'étaient pas particulièrement bonnes, mais le match pouvait être intéressant, d'après Lewis. Comme il n'y avait pas assez de places dans la voiture pour qu'ils s'y rendent tous en même temps, ils devaient y aller en train.

* * *

Elle leva le nez une seconde et regarda défiler le paysage un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur ses notes. Elle ne bougea pas quand elle entendit un groupe de jeunes traverser le wagon, espérant qu'ils iraient ailleurs.

« Comme on se retrouve ! » entendit-elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement le regard de Gregory House.

**TBC...**

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires !!


	3. Chapitre 3

N/A : Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ville où habitent « réellement » les parents de Cuddy, et je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ressemble Lansing. Merci pour vos reviews, et désolée pour l'attente.

Chapitre 3

_« Comme on se retrouve ! » entendit-elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement le regard de Gregory House._

« Génial, manquait plus que ça… » marmonna Lisa.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Quelque part. Et ça ne te regarde pas. » ajouta t-elle bien déterminée à éviter d'entamer une conversation.

« Wow wow ! C'est qu'elle mordrait presque ! » ironisa House en s'asseyant sur le siège voisin à celui de la jeune femme.

Elle se tendit immédiatement quand il se pencha vers elle pour lui subtiliser ses feuilles. L'odeur de son eau de toilette flotta un instant dans l'air, emplissant ses narines. Elle ferma les yeux, s'interdisant d'apprécier ce moment. Il capta immédiatement sa réaction et un sourire apparut sur son visage, faisant rosirent les joues de Lisa. Mais… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle qui était d'habitude si distante, elle qui soupirait dés que ses amies lui parlaient du coup de foudre avec des étoiles dans les yeux… Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Mais son esprit rationnel reprit le dessus, lui rappelant qu'on ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas.

« Ca t'arrive de t'arrêter deux secondes ? Tu vas finir par te transformer en ver de bibliothèque. Remarque, ça peut être marrant… »

Elle le fusilla du regard et espéra qu'il parte sans demander son reste. Enfin, elle avait beau ne pas connaître cet énergumène, elle avait déjà partiellement cerné le personnage : il ne lâchait jamais l'affaire et il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

« Si on joue au roi du silence, il faut me prévenir hein ! »

« A l'évidence, tu es très nul à ce jeu. » répliqua t-elle.

Il sourit à nouveau et se passa nonchalamment la main dans les cheveux, se décoiffant encore un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclaire de sa veste en cuir, révélant un T-Shirt des Stones.

« Bon, bah je crois que je vais devoir deviner tout seul ! Vu que Trenty n'est pas avec toi, je suppose que tu ne vas pas chez lui. Et vu la joie qui émane de ton sourire inexistant, ça m'étonnerait que tu ailles à Disney World. Tu as pris une bonne partie de tes cours, tu n'as donc pas l'intention de t'amuser… Je dirais que tu vas rendre visite à papa et maman. »

« Dans le mille Sherlock. » marmonna t-elle, peu impressionnée.

« Encore une fois, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais à mon humble avis, tu as des problèmes familiaux… »

« Et même si c'était le cas, tu n'as pas l'impression que tu serais probablement la dernière personne avec qui je voudrais en parler ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme. Il avait bien compris qu'elle était en colère contre lui mais il ignorait encore pourquoi. Ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendu la veille et même s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui déclara qu'il était son meilleur ami, autant de froideur lui semblait injustifiée. Il lui posa une question muette et elle soupira, sachant qu'elle était obligée d'y répondre.

« J'ai révisé mon jugement à ton sujet, et toi tu m'as jugée sans même me connaître. » déclara t-elle si bas qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait entendu.

« Ooooh ça y est, le numéro de la pauvre petite fille blessée dans son monde parfait. On se réveille Alice ! Ne va pas me dire que tu t'éclates comme une bête, tu passes ton temps à travailler ! »

« C'est sûr que c'est en m'ayant vue deux fois que tu peux tirer des conclusions pareilles… »

« Je t'ai déjà vu avant qu'on se parle. Les fauteuils de la bibliothèque ont intégré la marque de ton ravissant postérieur. »

Lisa ne répondit pas. Est-ce que c'était une sorte de… compliment ? Si c'était le cas, c'était drôlement déplacé… Mais ça venait de House, après tout. Il lui piqua un stylo et se mit à le lancer en l'air pour finalement le rattraper du bout des doigts. Elle le regarda faire un instant. Elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer tant qu'il était là.

« Donc, j'avais raison ? » demanda t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et acquiesça finalement.

« Je suis trop génial… » soupira t-il, comme si son intelligence était pour lui un véritable fardeau. « A ton tour de deviner où je vais. »

« Et si je te dis que je m'en contre-fiche, ça change quelque chose ? »

Eh ben dis donc, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait du répondant… Et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait ça. D'habitude, il suffisait d'un regard ou d'un sourire charmeur et c'était dans la poche. Lisa allait lui donner du fil à retordre.

* * *

Elle avait fini par lui avouer qu'elle allait chez ses parents à Lansing et qu'elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec sa sœur. Elle avait essayé de le questionner sur sa famille mais il avait été très vague, précisant seulement qu'il était enfant unique. Lui aussi devait avoir des problèmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire chez toi ? A part réviser, évidemment… »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et hésita avant de répondre. En fait, elle n'avait rien l'intention de faire, à part réviser… Ah si, c'est vrai. Elle avait dit à Trent qu'elle voulait voir des amis du lycée. Des amis qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles et qui l'avaient sûrement déjà oublié. Les « à la vie, à la mort », c'étaient du vent, des paroles en l'air.

« Je vais revoir des gens. »

« Tu pourrais venir voir le match avec nous. »

Elle le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds. Est-ce qu'il venait de l'inviter à sortir ? Comment devait-elle interpréter ça ? Est-ce qu'il voulait juste qu'elle finisse dans son lit ? Est-ce que c'était juste une invitation amicale ? Trop de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas trouver de réponse dans l'immédiat. Elle haussa les épaules, sans répondre à sa proposition.

« Trenty t'as déjà raconté la fois où il a dû lécher le sol du gymnase ? »

Elle sourit, heureuse qu'il change de sujet.

* * *

Le train s'immobilisa à la petite gare de Lansing une heure plus tard. House était finalement retourné avec ses amis et Lisa dû s'avouer qu'elle appréciait sa présence. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé du match de basket, et elle se dit qu'il ne lui avait tout simplement pas proposé de venir sérieusement, qu'il avait dit ça sans penser une seule seconde qu'elle accepterait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, et puis ils se connaissaient si peu… Ca allait devenir sa devise, décidément, se dit-elle en se répétant cette phrase pour la millième fois. Il fallait bien un début à tout… Elle sourit à sa mère qui l'attendait sur le quai. Elle pensa avec un léger pincement au cœur que, lorsqu'elle était petite, c'était son père qui venait l'accueillir. Mais son père était décédé il y a quatre ans maintenant, et elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de rejoindre sa mère et fit un sourire à House quand elle croisa son regard. Il le lui rendit et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

* * *

« T'aurais pu ramener les croissants ! »

« Salut Esther… » marmonna Lisa, exaspérée par le comportement de sa sœur.

« Salut Lise. Trent n'est pas avec toi ? Vous avez rompu ? Il t'a trompée ? Ca m'étonne pas de l… »

Et voilà. Quand Esther Cuddy se mettait à parler, il était impossible de l'arrêter. Lisa ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter et monta dans sa chambre. Elle sourit en voyant son vieux chat roulé en boule sur le lit, ronronnant paisiblement. Ses affaires une fois déballées, elle s'assit sur le parquet et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas travailler tant que House occupait son esprit.

* * *

« C'est miteux comme hôtel ! » marmonna House en entrant dans l'établissement. La moquette écarlate était partiellement usée et une odeur de renfermé régnait dans le hall. Une jeune femme qui mâchait un chewing-gum aussi indiscrètement que possible était appuyée sur le comptoir et elle semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

« Trouve un 4 étoiles où on peut louer une chambre pour 40$ dollars et ce sera parfait ! » répliqua Lewis.

« J'm'en fiche, c'est toi qui paye ! »

Lewis soupira et se dirigea vers la réception. House remarqua un annuaire sur une table en acajou et l'ouvrit à la page des « C ». Il nota l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone qu'il trouva et rejoignit son ami qui venait de louer leur chambre.

* * *

« Tu as rompu avec Trent ? »

Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre, la mère de Lisa regardait sa fille avec une certaine appréhension.

« Esther ne peut pas s'empêcher de raconter n'importe quoi ! » soupira la jeune femme en posant le livre qu'elle était en train d'étudier, s'attendant à une de ces conversations mère-fille qu'elle détestait tant. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour savoir quelles décisions elle devait prendre. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne.

« C'est un gentil garçon pourtant. »

« Maman ! Je suis toujours avec Trent ! Et ça va très bien. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu alors ? »

« Eh bien figure toi que l'école de médecine demande un minimum de travail ! Il est resté pour réviser ! »

« Et toi, tu n'as rien à faire ? »

Lisa soupira, exaspérée. Non, ses livres étaient là pour la décoration ! C'était toujours joli, un bouquin de 1000 pages sur une étagère…

« Bien sûr que si Maman. C'est pour ça que je suis montée dans ma chambre : pour être tranquille pour réviser. »

« Ne te tue pas à la tâche ma puce. »

Cette fois, Lisa avait envie de hurler. Sa mère n'avait jamais était pour que sa fille cadette entreprenne des études de médecine. Il était difficile pour une femme médecin de s'occuper de ses enfants à plein temps. Mais l'adolescente n'avait jamais voulu de cette vie là. Les choses changeaient peu à peu, les rôles s'inversaient et le cliché de « papa travaille maman fait la cuisine » était désormais révolu… Du moins, dans l'esprit de la plupart des gens. Pas dans celui de sa mère.

« Tu viens manger ? J'ai fais un gâteau aux noix, celui que tu adores. »

Lisa se mordit la lèvre. Le week-end allait être terriblement long.

* * *

TBC…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Elle entendit une voix qui lui sembla étrangement familière et descendit les escaliers pour s'assurer que ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours. En effet, c'était bien Gregory House qui était devant sa porte, en pleine discussion avec Esther. Cette dernière était bien trop proche de lui au goût de Lisa… Elle s'éclaircit la gorge de manière plus ou moins discrète et s'approcha de sa sœur et son interlocuteur.

« House ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
« Ravi de te voir également ! » ironisa le jeune homme. Cette remarque fit sourire Esther ce qui énerva inexplicablement Lisa.  
« Sérieusement. » insista t-elle. Son regard avait capté celui de House et elle fit de son mieux pour masquer son trouble. Ses yeux auraient fait défaillir n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée.  
« Tu m'accompagnes au match de basket ce soir. »  
« Ah bon ? Heureuse de l'apprendre ! »  
« Moi je peux venir si tu v… » commença Esther, pleine d'espoir.  
« Esther, laisse nous tranquilles, OK ? »

La concernée ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais sa sœur la fusilla du regard et elle marmonna qu'elle allait dans sa chambre avant de s'en aller.

« Mignonne ta frangine. »  
« Elle n'est même pas majeure. » fit remarquer Lisa.  
« Ça ne m'a jamais déran… Aïeuh ! » La jeune femme venait de lui asséner une tape sur l'épaule et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il sourit en voyant son expression.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu chez moi ? » demanda t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
« Si jeune et déjà atteinte de troubles de la mémoire… » soupira House d'une manière qui se voulait dramatique. Devant le regard insistant de Lisa il soupira et songea qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'explique s'il voulait sortir indemne de cet entretien. « Je t'ai dit, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi au match de ce soir. »  
« Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas moi. Ça te ferait sortir un peu, je suppose que tu as l'intention de réviser tout le week-end alors… »  
« C'est gentil de ta part. » fit remarquer Lisa, un brin suspicieuse.  
« Je suis quelqu'un d'un naturel très altruiste ! »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et un « pourquoi pas ? » envahit son esprit. Après tout, elle ne tenait pas tant que ça à revoir ses anciens amis et il était hors de question qu'elle reste cloîtrée toute la soirée en compagnie de sa sœur et de sa mère. Elle était persuadée que House avait des arrières pensées et qu'elle avait de grandes chances de le regretter mais… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien non ?

« Bon, OK. Par contre, je te laisse te débrouiller pour m'obtenir une place ! »  
« J'ai déjà tout prévu ! Je passe te rechercher à 18 heures 30. Sois présentable et à l'heure ! » Sur ce, il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Elle resta un instant accoudée au chambranle, le regard dans le vide. Trent allait lui faire une de ces scène… 

« Vas-y, ne demande pas surtout… » marmonna Lewis en voyant House engloutir le donut qu'il s'apprêtait à manger.  
« On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ! »

Lewis secoua la tête et saisit sa brique de jus d'orange avant que House n'ait pu l'atteindre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ? »  
« J'ai traversé la galaxie sur le dos d'une autruche. » répondit le futur diagnosticien, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
« Tu es obligé de t'exprimer continuellement par messages codés ? »  
« C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Je suis allé voir quelqu'un. »

Lewis sourit malgré lui et but une gorgée de jus de fruit.

« On est dans une ville depuis à peine un jour et tu trouves déjà le moyen de draguer. Tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus chaque jour, Greg. »  
« Ma réputation de séducteur me colle à la peau, c'est carrément insupportable ! Je suis allé voir une… amie. »  
« Une amie ? » répéta Lewis, hébété. « Tu veux dire… Quelqu'un avec qui tu n'as pas encore couché ? »  
« L'importance de ta phrase réside dans le mot « encore » ! »  
« Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que tu étais devenu quelqu'un de bien. » ironisa le jeune homme en sacrifiant la fin de son jus d'orange à House. 

« C'est qui ? Comment il s'appelle ? »

Lisa soupira face aux questions posées par sa sœur. À la seconde même où House était parti, elle avait débarquée et l'assommait de question.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Il en fallait bien plus à Esther pour lui clouer le bec.

« Il est bien plus mignon que Trent ! À ta place je… »

Lisa claqua la porte de sa chambre, mettant fin à la discussion. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du plafond. Bon, il fallait qu'elle éclaircisse la situation. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir avec quelqu'un que son petit ami ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Il fallait ajouter que cette personne l'avait embrassée sans lui demander son avis lors de leur première rencontre. Génial, ça n'avait pas du tout l'air malsain… se dit-elle. Elle pouvait toujours annuler mais… Elle ne savait absolument pas où joindre House. Et elle n'avait aucune envie d'éplucher l'annuaire pour téléphoner aux 140 hôtels des environs… Bon, et bien il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre à ce match de basket et à rentrer dés que possible afin de limiter les dégâts. Elle se maudit de s'être fourrée dans une situation aussi impossible et se leva pour ouvrir son placard, à la recherche de vêtements potables. 

House grimaça et essuya la goutte de sang qui perlait le long de son cou. Il n'avait jamais été franchement doué pour se raser et il se dit qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus de peau s'il ne faisait pas plus attention à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le miroir de l'hôtel était passablement opaque, si bien que son nez était à quelques centimètres de la glace, sans quoi il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il passa une dernière fois la lame sur sa joue, souhaitant arrêter le massacre. Il se rinça le visage et se demanda ce qu'il attendait vraiment de cette soirée. À la seconde même où il avait vu Lisa, il avait compris qu'il lui serait difficile de « l'avoir » et cette pensée le motivait étrangement. Trent était un imbécile et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle perdait son temps avec lui. Non pas qu'il se croyait supérieur à qui que ce soit, mais Trent n'avait vraiment rien à offrir. Il enfila rapidement un tee-shirt noir et un vieux jean avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

« Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à ramener ta copine ici ce soir ! »  
« J'en avais pas l'intention. »

Lewis lui lança un regard étonné et faillit s'étouffer avec son chewing-gum quand il remarqua que son ami s'était rasé.

« Ooooh tu as sorti le grand jeu ! Tu la demandes en mariage quand ? »  
« Imbécile ! Cette barbe commençait à me gratter, c'est tout. Et puis je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. »

Lewis eut un sourire et en coin et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain. House s'assit sur la chaise en bois placée devant un bureau qui bougeait dangereusement. Il était 18 heures et il fallait qu'il parte dés maintenant s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Mais… Depuis quand se souciait-il d'être à l'heure ? Il soupira et constata amèrement qu'il faisait des efforts pour plaire à Lisa et il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de faire quoi que ce soit… En temps normal, il suffisait qu'il décoche à sa « proie » un de ses sourires charmeurs et le tour était joué ! Il enfila sa veste en cuir et quitta la chambre d'hôtel. 

Lisa se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, plissa sa jupe qu'elle trouvait décidément trop courte et prit son sac à main. Sa mère avait fini par accepter qu'elle puisse sortir, mais elle avait cru qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à la convaincre. Esther était verte de jalousie et elle avait passé l'après-midi à maudire sa sœur. Lisa grimaça en faisant quelques pas avec ses talons, peu habituée à porter ce genre de chaussures. Il faut souffrir pour être belle, se dit-elle avec un sourire ironique. Elle sortit de chez elle et s'arrêta un instant sur le trottoir. Pas de House à l'horizon. Un ballon arriva à ses pieds et elle le ramassa pour le renvoyer à son propriétaire, un petit blondinet d'à peine six ans.

« T'es jolie Lisa dis donc ! »  
« Merci Rob'. Tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi ? »  
« Maman est malade, je préfère rester dehors. »

Lisa eut un léger pincement au cœur. Les problèmes d'alcool de Mary Chase n'était un secret pour personne et le petit Robert se retrouvait souvent livré à lui-même malgré son jeune âge. Il arrivait au petit garçon de venir passer du temps avec Lisa et elle était toujours surprise de voir à quel point il était sage pour son âge. Il ne touchait jamais à rien et il ne parlait que si on lui posait une question.

« Ne va pas trop sur la route, c'est dangereux. » dit doucement Lisa avec un sourire.  
« Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. »

Elle fut tentée d'ébouriffer les cheveux du garçon mais se rappela à quel point elle détestait ça, quand elle était petite. Elle le regarda courir vers son jardin.

« Hey ! »

Elle se retourna et découvrit Gregory House, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux en bataille et… Bon sang, il était rasé ?

« Hey. »  
« Bon, on y va où tu as l'intention de faire du baby-sitting toute la soirée ? »  
« Pas besoin d'être désagréable, j'arrive. »

House siffla de contentement en observant la tenue de Lisa et elle se sentit immédiatement rougir.  
« Très jolie tenue. » se contenta t-il de dire, gardant ses remarques salaces pour lui même.  
« Merci. Il faut prendre le bus pour aller au stade. »  
« Je te suis, c'est toi le guide ! » 

Lisa se dit que la soirée commençait plutôt mal quand elle fut contrainte de payer le bus, House ayant malencontreusement oublié son portefeuille. Il se dépêcha de se mettre sur la dernière place assise, la laissant debout entre un homme à la corpulence impressionnante et une dame d'un âge avancé qui tenait son chien dans ses bras.

« Viens sur mes genoux ! » proposa House, un sourire aux lèvres.  
« C'est ça. Continue de rêver ! »

Furieuse, elle fut tentée de descendre au prochain arrêt mais des yeux bleus pétillants d'amusement l'en dissuadèrent. Bon, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui tienne la porte mais tout de même… La place à côté de House se libéra finalement et elle s'assit à côté de lui, faisant bien attention à fuir son regard. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle sentit son bras autour de ses épaules. Vite, il fallait qu'elle réagisse !

« Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver manchot, je pense que tu ferais mieux de dégager ton bras immédiatement. »  
« Oooh c'est une menace ! Tu ne serais pas capable d'écraser une araignée paraplégique. »  
« House ! »  
« Ok, ok… »

Il enleva son bras, à regret. Ça allait être encore plus difficile que prévu, se dit-il. 

TBC…

Merci pour vos commentaires

Haaan mais avouez qu'il devait être trop choupinet Chase à 6 ans !

Désolée pour l'attente et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant parce que je pars à New-York puis en Allemagne pendant les vacances…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il y avait déjà une queue impressionnante devant le gymnase quand ils arrivèrent et Lisa ne put retenir un soupir. Elle avait toujours détesté attendre, surtout quand il y avait autant de gens autour d'elle. Elle grimaça quand un adolescent qui faisait bien une demie tête de plus qu'elle lui écrasa le pied sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

« Si on faisait croire que t'étais enceinte, je suis sûr qu'on nous laisserait passer… »  
« Non mais ça va pas ? » s'indigna Lisa. Il avait vraiment de ces idées…  
« Tu préfères poireauter pendant deux heures ? »  
« House ! J'ai dit non ! »

Elle avait parlé un peu trop fort et un homme d'un âge relativement avancé se retourna et lui adressa un clin d'œil qui n'avait absolument rien de charmant.

« Elles disent toutes ça petit. Mais en réalité… »

House retint un fou rire devant le regard furieux de Lisa.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là bon sang… » soupira t-elle, commençant sérieusement à regretter d'être venue. Un klaxon retentit dans son oreille gauche suivit d'un hurlement d'encouragement pour l'équipe des Hurricane. Elle se mordit très fortement la lèvre et fit preuve d'un self-control extraordinaire pour ne pas se mettre à crier à son tour.

« Tu supportes pas grand chose ! Tu serais pas un peu agoraphobe sur les bords ? »  
« Je préfère être au calme figure toi ! » rétorqua t-elle.  
«Et tu croyais quoi ? Un match de basket, c'est pas la messe de minuit_*****_ ! »

Lisa croisa les bras et tourna le dos à House. Juste à côté d'eux, il y avait une petite fille juché sur les épaules de son père. Elle portait un tee-shirt bien trop grand pour elle et riait aux éclats quand son paternel la chatouillait. Lisa afficha un sourire triste et sentit les larmes monter. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté le décès trop brutal de son père et il lui manquait plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle sentit une main se refermer sur la sienne, et un bras entourer sa taille. Elle déglutit et se retourna pour se retrouver face à House qui la regardait, une réelle tristesse habitant ses yeux bleus.

« Tu veux un hot-dog ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et se rapprocha de House sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, sans songer une seconde à l'ambiguïté de la chose.

* * *

La grande horloge digitale située au dessus des paniers de basket indiquait qu'il restait encore dix minutes avant le début du match. Assise à coté de House sur un siège en plastique inconfortable, Lisa faisait tout son possible pour empêcher le ketchup qui s'écoulait de son hot-dog d'atterrir sur ses genoux. En temps normal, elle fuyait les fast-food comme la peste, mais House avait tellement insisté qu'elle avait fini par accepter de s'acheter ce sandwich. Évidemment, elle avait dû lui payer le sien. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas à quelques dollars près !

« Alors, comment est-ce que ce cher Trenty a interprété le fait que tu préfères sortir avec moi plutôt que de lui faire réciter ses leçons ? » demanda House avant de boire bruyamment le soda qu'il avait eu Dieu ne sait où.  
« Il s'en fiche. » répondit Lisa, un petit peu trop précipitamment pour être suffisamment crédible.  
« Moi je crois plutôt que Mademoiselle fait des cachotteries à son cher et tendre. »

Lisa soupira. Elle aurait pu le prévoir, qu'ils allaient avoir ce genre de discussion. Elle qui avait seulement voulu faire un break, elle se retrouvait à devoir se justifier pour des futilités auprès d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que peu.

« Je ne fais pas de cachotteries. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'appeler et puis j'ai encore le droit d'aller voir un match de basket avec un… ami. »

Ami ? Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre mot pour qualifier House. Il était plus qu'une simple connaissance et malgré leur altercations très fréquentes, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Elle aimait sa compagnie, elle aimait lui payer le bus et des hot-dog… Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer ? Avec les films qu'elle se tournait, elle pourrait faire de l'ombre à George Lucas…

« Ami ? On est amis ? »

Lisa ne savait pas comment interpréter cette question et elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules en mordant dans son hot-dog.

« Tant que je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie… » se moqua t-il.  
« Tu sais, je n'avais jamais mis en doute ta virilité jusqu'à maintenant ! » lui rétorqua t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
« Outch ! Tu veux une preuve concrète ? »  
« Ça ira, merci ! »

Le brouhaha dans le gymnase devint assourdissant, indiquant que le match allait bientôt commencer. Les banderoles des sponsors furent agitées un instant et le silence se fit. Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, acclamées par la foule. Les Hurricane et les Skull, d'après ce que Lisa pouvait lire sur leurs maillots. Elle trouva ces noms relativement ridicules et s'apprêta à le dire à House quand la venue de l'arbitre sur le terrain provoqua un tumulte incroyable. Le ballon orange fermement tenu entre ses mains, il se dirigea vers les joueurs qui s'étaient déjà mis en place pour l'entre-deux. Lisa remarqua que le regard de House avait changé ; il semblait vraiment passionné par ce qu'il voyait, comme un gosse. Tant d'enthousiasme la fit sourire.

* * *

« Garreth Nash_******_ est le meilleur pivot de tous les temps ! » s'exclama House.

Lisa fronça les sourcils, perplexe. La personne devant elle était un fervent supporter, si bien qu'elle se levait toutes les cinq secondes pour acclamer son équipe et lui cachait sans cesse la vue. Elle avait raté un bon morceau des deux premières parties et elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée de suivre le match.

« C'est le grand balaise ? »  
« Le grand balaise ? Faut vraiment être une fille pour dire des âneries pareilles ! »  
« Il fait plus de 2 mètres et il doit peser trois ou quatre fois le poids d'une personne normale ! »  
« Rooooh tu peux pas comprendre ! »

Lisa se renfrogna et croisa les bras, vexée. Elle détestait avoir l'air idiote. House soupira en voyant la moue de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son épaule, s'approchant d'elle.

« Si tu n'aimes pas le basket, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? »  
« J'aime le basket ! C'est juste que je ne vois rien du tout à cause de l'abruti de devant qui se lève toutes les cinq secondes ! »  
« Eh bah fallait me le dire ! Je vais arranger ça ! »

Le sourire qu'eut House à cet instant fit étrangement peur à Lisa. Il se pencha et tapota sur l'épaule de l'homme assis devant eux, qui était occupé à prendre des photographies du terrain désert.

« Dîtes moi monsieur… Est-ce que l'herpès se transmet par contact de la main droite ? Parce que ma petite amie vient de… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au supporter pour quitter sa place. Lisa éclata de rire.

« Tu es complètement taré. »  
« J'prends ça pour un compliment ! » répondit House, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tout ceci était étrange, se dit la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à aller vers les autres, son image « d'intello coincée » lui collant à la peau. En quittant le lycée, elle s'était jurée de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, de ne plus être celle que l'on invite jamais aux fêtes, celle qui mange seule à la cafétéria. Oh, elle en avait eu des amis. Mais les amis vont et viennent. Et avec House… C'est comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle ne savait pratiquement rien de lui, il ne savait que peu de choses d'elle mais ça suffisait pour qu'ils s'entendent. Les grandes discussions, les consultations des albums photos avec un petit sourire triste, les « tu te souviens ? » ne leur étaient d'aucune utilité. Ils n'avaient pas de passé commun, mais un présent et un avenir. Une sonnerie stridente annonça que le match allait reprendre.

« Et ne t'avise plus de qualifier Garreth Nash de « grand balaise » ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de te botter tes jolies petites fesses ! »  
« Laisse mes fesses où elles sont, veux-tu ? »

Il sourit à nouveau. Le match recommença avec son lot de dunk, de fautes et d'applaudissements.

* * *

« Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Debout sur son siège, House applaudissait à tout rompre. Les Hurricane venaient de marquer le point qui leur assurait la victoire, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes de jeu. Amusée par sa réaction, Lisa se contentait de sourire et de l'observer, sans prendre vraiment part à l'euphorie qui avait envahie les supporters de l'équipe des vainqueurs. Un long « tuuuuut » annonça la fin du match et les joueurs commencèrent à se sauter dessus sur le terrain.

« Tu descends de ton perchoir ? » demanda Lisa à House qui était désormais en train de siffler avec ses doigts.  
« Ils passent premier du classement ! C'était un match magnifique ! »  
« Ouais enfin, ça reste des demis géants qui courent après un ballon orange… » le taquina t-elle.

À ces mots, il sauta de son siège et souleva la jeune femme par les hanches, la hissant sur ses épaules. Elle se mit à protester mais il n'en avait cure, et il la tenait trop fermement pour qu'elle puisse parvenir à se libérer de son emprise.

« House ! Repose moi ! »

Il finit par lui obéir et il la retint juste avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle s'était plaquée contre lui, la courbe de son cœur épousant parfaitement la sienne. Les bras autour du cou de son ami, elle se tenait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait… Il trébucha et il tomba en avant, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

« Outch ! » s'exclama Lisa quand elle sentit l'arrière de son crâne entrer en contact avec le sol des gradins.  
« Eh ben je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! »

Elle leva la tête et reconnu Lewis, l'ami de House, qui les regardait avec un sourire amusé. Virant au pivoine, elle essaya de se redresser mais la masse sur elle l'en empêcha. Le jeune homme finit par s'appuyer sur ses coudes et s'assit à côté d'elle, ses yeux rieurs accrochés aux siens.

« Bon, nous on va boire un coup. Si vous voulez venir… » proposa Lewis.  
« Nope, on a d'autres plans ! » répondit immédiatement House.

Lisa retint un « Ah bon ? » et se remit debout, frottant sa tête douloureuse.

« Ok. Bonne soirée. »

* * *

« Heu… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, au juste ? »

House s'était arrêté dans un petit parc éclairé par un unique lampadaire et il s'était assis sur un banc, le carton à pizza qu'ils avaient acheté dans le snack du coin sur les genoux.

« Eh bah on mange ! Quelle question ! »  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est pas restés au chaud ? » marmonna Lisa.  
« Je te signale que tu as refusé de prendre ma veste au moins trois fois. »

Lisa soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de House, lui piquant une part de pizza au passage.

« Avoue que ça faisait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas autant amusée ! »  
« Mmmmmh. »  
« Comment ça « mmmh » ? On a assisté au match du siècle, on a mangé les meilleurs hot-dog du monde, on a… »  
« C'est bon ! Je me suis vraiment bien amusée. » le coupa t-elle.  
« Merci quiiii ? » se moqua House, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.  
« Merci House. » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré tout.  
« Je dirais que ça mérite une récompense ! »  
« Quoi ? C'est moi qui ai absolument tout payé ! »  
« Sauf le billet qui m'a coûté la modique somme de 75$. »

Lisa soupira et sortit son portefeuille, prête à lui rembourser le ticket.

« Je rigole Cuddles ! Garde ton fric, ça me fait plaisir. Mais je veux quand même quelque chose en échange ! »  
« Je te laisse la dernière part de pizza. » lui accorda t-elle comme si c'était le plus grand des privilèges.  
« Je veux qu'on passe d'autres soirées tout frais payés ! »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds et se rendit compte qu'elle jouait avec le feu. Le visage de Trent apparut dans son esprit et elle se sentit soudain très coupable.

_*****Je ne sais absolument pas si ce genre de chose existe dans la religion juive !_

_**** **Nom totalement inventé_

_**TBC...**_

Désolée pour l'attente et merci pour vos commentaires ! La suite viendra plus rapidement, promis !


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Lisa sourit en reconnaissant Trent assis sur un des nombreux bancs de la gare, plongé dans la lecture d'une revue médicale. Elle s'approcha de lui et attendit qu'il lève la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut. Je t'attendais plus tôt. » déclara le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie.

« Je suis désolée. Ma mère a absolument tenu à ce que je l'accompagne voir le bébé de ma cousine. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rougir, honteuse de son mensonge. En réalité, elle aurait dû prendre le train dans la matinée, mais House avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elle lui fasse visiter la ville parce qu'il serait, à son avis, « amené à y revenir ». Elle n'avait pas tenté d'analyser ses propos et lui avait montré tous les lieux qu'elle préférait fréquenter avant d'aller à la fac.

« Et alors ? Il est mignon ? »

« Hein ? Qui ça ? »

« Eh bien, le bébé de ta cousine ! »

« Oh, adorable. »

Lisa se retint de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Elle ne savait décidément pas mentir. Changer de sujet et vite, avant qu'elle ne se trahisse.

« Tu as bien travaillé ? » Sur l'instant elle ne trouva rien de mieux à dire et elle commença à marcher, Trent à ses côtés, portant sa valise.

« Disons que j'ai à peu prés atteint mes objectifs. Mais je vais continuer de bosser en rentrant, donc si tu veux allez voir quelqu'un… »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensa à House ? Ils s'étaient quittés il y a à peine quelques heures et pourtant… Elle avait envie de le revoir.

« Ok. On se voit demain alors ? »

Il sourit, l'embrassa brièvement, lui rendit sa valise et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

* * *

« Oh. »

Debout devant lui, vêtue d'une mini-jupe à la limite de l'indécence et d'un haut extrêmement… Plongeant, se tenait… Lila ? Lola ? Enfin, bref, la dernière fille avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

« Salut. »

« Salut. Ecoute, je suis vraiment _ravi _de te revoir mais j'ai une tonne de chose à faire et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une autre excuse bidon qu'elle l'avait déjà poussé à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ses mains manucurées s'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise. House n'avait rien eu contre les filles entreprenantes, loin de là, c'était même ce qu'il recherchait d'habitude mais dans son empressement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer la porte et il croisa le regard d'une toute autre personne. Une personne de plus qu'il venait d'anéantir. Il repoussa Deborah ( la mémoire lui était soudainement revenue ! ) et se lança à la poursuite de Lisa.

* * *

« Attends ! Cuddy ! »

Il n'eut pas à courir beaucoup elle s'était assise sur un banc à quelques mètres de la résidence. Elle était déjà en train de chercher dans son sac à la recherche d'un manuel quelconque quand il l'interpella.

« C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! »

Le « c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois » à le mérite de faire croire à celui qui l'entend que si, justement, c'est ce qu'il croit. Lisa fronça les sourcils et posa son livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

« Et je crois quoi, au juste ? »

« Eh bah… Heu… » Il se gratta la tête, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Que ta langue et celle de cette fille sont très copines ? Je ne pense pas me tromper ! Tu peux même l'inviter à prendre le thé, si ça te chante. Ca m'est complètement égal. »déclara t-elle d'un ton parfaitement calme.

Il haussa les épaules. A quoi s'attendait-il ? A de la jalousie ? Bien sûr que non, elle était avec son imbécile de Trent après tout. Et elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être prête à le tromper avec le premier venu. Et c'était ce qu'il était le premier venu. Ils se connaissaient depuis très peu de temps mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait quelque chose. Il y avait ce petit plus, cette étincelle qui faisait de leur relation un rapport unique. Seulement, il craignait d'être le seul à le ressentir.

« Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller manger quelque part. » proposa Lisa, mettant fin à un silence inconfortable. « Mais ça peut attendre ! » ajouta t-elle en regardant la porte de l'appartement restée ouverte.

« Je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Elle sourit et le regarda courir vers la jeune femme qui l'attendait, nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur. Elle fut presque déçue qu'elle ne lui administre pas une baffe qui aurait renforcé l'aspect théâtral de la scène.

« Bon courage avec lui ! » lâcha l'inconnue en passant à côté de Lisa.

« Merci. » répondit-elle, son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

« Une bonne chose de faite. » marmonna House.

Lisa lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la pizzeria du coin.

* * *

« La portion de frites était _vraiment_ indispensable ? »

House sourit et inonda son assiette de ketchup. Il avait encore –mais qu'est-ce que je peux être étourdi ! s'était-il exclamé en se frappant le front- oublié de prendre de l'argent et le fait que ce soit Lisa qui paye ne l'empêchait pas de consommer raisonnablement.

« A ce stade là, ce sont des frites au ketchup… »

« Mange au lieu de râler. La pizza refroidit vite. »

Lisa lui lança un regard noir et mordit dans une part de sa Quatre Fromages.

« Trenty ne voulait pas se joindre à nous ? » demanda House, la bouche pleine.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas te voir en peinture. Et puis il révise, ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas ! »

« Pas besoin de réviser, je sais déjà tout. »

« Mais bien sûr ! »

« J'étudie la médecine depuis que j'ai 14 ans. Je peux te dire que j'ai emmagasiné pas mal de connaissances ! »

« Ton père est médecin ? » demanda Lisa, sachant qu'elle s'engageait sur un terrain dangereux.

« Nope. Mon père est militaire. »

« Vous êtes un peu en froid, si je comprends bien… »

« Bingo Sherlock. Tu veux du Coca ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air enclin à se confier et elle n'avait pas envie de jouer les psychologues. Ils terminèrent de manger sans échanger un mot.

**TBC...**

* * *

_Whaou... Je suis de plus en plus lente ! Disons que les révisions pour le bac, ça prend du temps... M'enfin il me reste plus que mon oral de français et je suis liiiibre ! Merci de votre patience, et de vos reviews._


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Il faisait déjà très sombre quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Lisa. Un des ces silences confortables, que l'on a pas envie de rompre, s'était installé entre eux depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Si d'habitude, Lisa détestait ces instants pesants où aucune parole n'était échangée, elle était plutôt à l'aise et ne ressentait pas la nécessité de rompre le silence. House sortit une cigarette et l'interrogea du regard.

« Tu fumes ? »  
« Nope, elles sont au chocolat… » ironisa le jeune homme qui fouillait dans ses poches à la recherche d'un briquet.  
« Tu ne veux pas attendre que je sois partie pour te détruire les poumons ? »

House leva les yeux au ciel. À vrai dire, la réaction de Lisa ne l'étonnait absolument pas ; il était persuadé qu'elle était une écolo avant l'heure et qu'elle menait une lutte contre le tabagisme pendant son temps libre.

« Ne m'en veux pas de précipiter les aux revoirs, mais ça commence à cailler sec… »  
« Et puis tu as surtout envie de fumer une clope. Pas la peine d'inventer n'importe quoi, j'ai cerné le personnage… » bougonna t-elle.  
« Ooooh mademoiselle fait la tête ? » se moqua le jeune homme, un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres.  
« Je ne fais pas la tête. C'est juste que c'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…. Il existe déjà tellement de maladies qu'on peut attraper n'importe où, et il faut que les gens se flinguent la santé volontairement… »  
« Eh bah à ce train là, on va tous finir par manger des algues et par boire du savon hypoallergénique… » soupira t-il.  
« Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que… »  
« Il y a des sujets sur lesquels on ne pourra jamais tomber d'accords… Il est trop tard pour se prendre la tête. Si tu veux bien, on reprendra cet ô combien passionnant débat un autre jour… Ou jamais, tant qu'à faire ? »

Lisa se renfrogna un peu plus et marmonna un « bonne nuit » avant de tourner les talons.

« Hey ! C'est tout ? » s'indigna House, faussement outré.  
« Désolée, je voulais te jouer une berceuse mais j'ai oublié ma mandoline dans mon autre paire de chaussures… »

House ne put s'empêcher de sourire et saisit la jeune femme par le bras pour la ramener contre lui.

« House ! » l'avertit t-elle, immédiatement sur ses gardes. La proximité n'était pas une bonne idée pour eux.  
« Relax ! » Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle se sentit immédiatement rougir.  
« Bonne nuit. » répéta-t-elle avant de rentrer dans la résidence, le visage en feu.

* * *

Lisa soupira profondément, et posa sa tête sur son coude, luttant de toutes ses forces pour garder les yeux ouverts. Le brouhaha de l'amphithéâtre et le discours monotone du professeur avaient quelque chose de cruellement relaxant et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'endormir à chaque seconde. Elle attrapa son stylo pour prendre une note, histoire de rester un minimum consciente et se replongea dans sa léthargie. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de House. Elle avait tenté de demander de ses nouvelles à Trent, mais il était immédiatement monté sur ses grands chevaux et elle avait dû faire preuve de ses talents de manipulatrice pour le brancher sur un autre sujet. Enfin, il était beaucoup plus méfiant et elle devait justifier chacune de ses absences, comme si elle était encore au lycée et que son petit ami incarnait le rôle du surveillant particulièrement à cheval sur le règlement. Et en plus, elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de House. Elle n'osait pas aller voir chez lui, de peur de… De quoi, en fait ? De passer pour l'amie ultra possessive ou pour celle qui s'inquiète pour tout et n'importe quoi ? C'était un peu des deux, en fait. Le bruit des chaises contre le sol la réveilla brusquement et elle se dépêcha de sortir de la salle, ses livres sous le bras. Comme à son habitude, Trent attendait Lisa à la sortie du cours ; elle était persuadée qu'il avait découvert un passage secret qui lui permettait de traverser le bâtiment en une demi-seconde.

« Salut ma puce. On va manger ? »  
« Salut… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il lui avait déjà saisi la main, l'entraînant à l'autre bout du couloir, au milieu de la foule d'étudiants. Lisa retint un soupir et se garda de faire un commentaire, suivant son petit ami sans chercher à argumenter.

« Hey ! »

Elle se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de House et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant le visage à moitié dissimulé par une grosse écharpe.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne sort pas couvert ! » sourit-il, une lueur de malice allumant ses yeux bleus.  
« House ! Dégage ! »  
« Oooh on se calme Trenty, on ne fait que parler entre gens civilisés… »

Le jeune homme râla un instant à l'entente du surnom, puis continua de progresser parmi la foule.

« On se voit ce week-end Lisa ? »

La concernée ferma les yeux. House avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que la moitié du couloir l'entende, et elle était certain que Trent avait entendu la question… Elle allait devoir s'expliquer, et elle appréhendait déjà la conversation…

* * *

Trent ne prononça pas un mot durant tout le trajet. Il se saisit rageusement de l'assiette que lui tendait la cuisinière de la cafétéria et se dirigea vers la première table où il restait des places libres. Lisa se contenta de prendre une pomme et un yaourt, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas avoir un grand appétit. Elle s'assit en face de son petit ami qui était un train de mélanger sa salade avec une violence relativement inhabituelle.

« J'ai eu ta sœur au téléphone. »  
« Génial… » marmonna Lisa. Maintenant, elle était sûre qu'elle ne toucherait pas à son yaourt.  
« Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée de me mentir, tu sais. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu sois amie avec d'autres garçons… »

Elle attendit le « mais » qui allait très certainement mettre fin à l'apparence tranquille de la conversation.

« Mais avec House, franchement ! Ce mec est totalement stupide ! Il change de fille plus souvent que de pantalon, il est arrogant, il a un sens de l'humour que seul lui comprend… »  
« Trent, pas la peine de m'énoncer les 36000 raisons qui le rendent infréquentable. Tu ne veux plus que je le vois ? »

Il tritura un instant dans son assiette. S'il répondait par la négative, il passerait pour un de ces machos qui régissent la vie de leur petite amie… Mais s'il répondait que ça lui était égal, Lisa continuerait de traîner avec House et il finirait obligatoirement par tenter quelque chose. Juste pour s'approprier une fille de plus… Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, c'était certain. Mais à ce stade, aucune des deux décisions n'étaient la bonne.

« Sincèrement, j'aimerais que tu évites de le fréquenter. Mais je n'ai pas à décider à ta place. Si tu penses que ce mec est fiable et qu'il ne va pas essayer de te sauter dessus à la moindre occasion… Oh et puis merde. Je ne veux plus que tu le vois. » conclut Trent qui avait parlé extraordinairement vite sous le coup de la colère.  
« Tu vas te lever et t'écrier « C'est lui ou moi ! » en quittant la pièce avec un geste théâtral ou bien tu as une autre idée de mise en scène ?… »

Lisa ferma les yeux en voyant House approcher, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage. S'il se mêlait de ça, ça risquait de vraiment très mal se passer. Oh, pourquoi les hommes avaient ils ce besoin constant de se battre ? se demanda t-elle en se levant de sa chaise. Elle avança d'un pas décidé vers House et lui asséna un regard lourd de sens. En gros ; « dégage ».

« Greg, s'il te plaît... »

Outch. L'usage du prénom n'était certainement pas indiqué dans ce genre de situation. Bon, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était impossible de revenir en arrière, alors il fallait qu'elle improvise.

« Ce ne sont vraiment pas tes affaires alors va ailleurs, ça nous facilitera amplement la tâche… »  
« Mmmh, j'aime beaucoup ce coin de la cafét', c'est tout près du bidon de mayonnaise. Et puis il me semble que ton cher et tendre est sur le point de te faire une scène digne d'une tragédie racinienne, j'veux surtout pas rater ses premiers pas sur les planches… »  
« Casse toi House ! » s'exclama sèchement Trent.

Le jeune homme le toisa un instant de son regard bleu et Lisa craint qu'il ne réagisse de manière exagérée. Elle repoussa légèrement House et pris Trent par l'épaule, l'emmenant hors de la cafétéria.

« Un jour, je lui mettrai la raclée de sa vie… »  
« La violence n'a jamais rien résolu et tu le sais très bien… » soupira la jeune femme, blasée par les paroles en l'air de l'homme à ses côtés.  
« Tu le défends ! » s'indigna t-il.  
« Je ne défends personne. C'est juste que je sais pertinemment que tu n'iras pas lui taper dessus… »

Trent ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose.

« Parce que tu es trop intelligent pour t'abaisser à ce niveau. »

Il haussa les épaules. Il savait très bien que House attendait depuis des années l'occasion de lui casser la figure, mais elle ne s'était jamais présentée. Ils se contentaient de s'ignorer, la plupart du temps… Seulement si House manifestait un peu trop d'intérêt pour Lisa, Trent n'hésiterait pas à lui rentrer dans le lard. La sonnerie le ramena à la réalité et il escorta sa petite amie jusqu'au bâtiment où elle avait cours.

* * *

Assis par terre, le dos contre un arbre, House ruminait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir Lisa pendant un laps de temps indéterminé le dérangeait. Lewis vint le rejoindre et se posa à côté de lui, un sandwich à la main.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec ta dernière conquête ? »  
« J'te retournerai bien la question, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas de souvenirs très précis de la maternelle… » rétorqua House qui n'avait absolument pas envie de parler.  
« Très marrant. C'est ce crétin de Trent qui te retient ? »  
« Ah, laisse moi rire… Elle me plaît pas plus que ça, c'est tout. »  
« Tu rigoles ! C'est un canon cette fille ! »  
« Continue de manger tes sandwichs au thon et à l'ail et tu pourras me donner des conseils quant à l'attitude à adopter avec les femmes… »

Vexé, Lewis balança son casse-croûte et se mit à lire une bande dessinée. Il était évident qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer House quand quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui…

**TBC…**

***donne des cailloux aux lecteurs* Allez-y, vous pouvez me jeter la pierre, je le mérite amplement... Mettre autant de temps pour poster, c'est inexcusable ! Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de More, il en reste encore donc un, ainsi qu'un épilogue qui sera probablement très très court. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

* * *

_« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » Lisa soupira. Elle avait franchi la porte de l'appartement de son petit ami quelques secondes auparavant, n'avait pas encore eu le temps de poser ses affaires que, déjà, il commençait son interrogatoire.« J'étais à la bibliothèque. Et avant que tu ne demandes non, House n'était pas là. » soupira t-elle, regrettant déjà de ne pas être restée à la bibliothèque pour réviser._  
_« Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de te demander si « il » était avec toi. » rétorqua Trent, avec une mauvaise foi si évidente que Lisa se retint d'éclater d'un rire jaune._  
_« Tu sais que j'ai horreur de la jalousie Trent. Que tu n'aies pas confiance en House, soit. Mais si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je crois… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là. »_

* * *

Assise sur le banc d'un des nombreux parcs de la cité universitaire, la jeune femme s'évertuait à refouler la furieuse envie de pleurer qui l'avait envahie depuis quelques heures déjà. Ses yeux parcouraient ses feuilles de cours sans les voir et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien appris, même si elle avait passé un bon bout de temps à tenter d'assimiler des notions qui lui paraissait de moins en moins compréhensibles. Excédée, elle finit par poser son classeur à côté d'elle et saisit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle était entrée dans une de ces phases de déprime qui lui rappelait désagréablement son adolescence. Elle aimait Trent, ou du moins elle tentait de s'en convaincre du mieux qu'elle pouvait c'était quelqu'un de bien, d'intelligent, de protecteur… Mais elle n'était plus sûre que ces qualités suffisaient. Ils se disputaient si souvent ces derniers temps qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à s'entendre, que les murs instables que formaient leur relation s'écroulaient lentement, mais sûrement. Elle avait essayé d'en vouloir à House – après tout c'était depuis qu'elle le connaissait que les ennuis avaient commencé- mais, au fond, elle ne parvenait qu'à se dire qu'il valait mieux se rendre compte que sa pseudo idylle était vouée à l'échec maintenant plutôt que dans quelques années. Elle regrettait plus que jamais de ne pas avoir pris le temps de se faire de vrais amis, préférant se consacrer à ses études et à son petit ami. Et maintenant… Elle se sentait désespérément seule.

House constata amèrement que son répondeur lui indiquait qu'il avait deux messages non lus. Il savait pertinemment que les nouvelles qu'il allait entendre ne l'enchanteraient pas. Dés qu'il reconnut la voix de son père, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings, tentant de canaliser une colère qui sommeillait depuis bien trop longtemps, sans jamais pouvoir se libérer.  
« Gregory, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi à cette heure-ci. Tu devrais être en train d'étudier, au lieu d'aller flâner je ne sais où… Rappelle moi immédiatement. »  
Evidemment. Son père savait se montrer irritable en toutes circonstances, même au téléphone. House regarda un instant le combiné, hésitant à rappeler tout de suite. S'il attendait et que c'était son père qui devait le rappeler, il passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure… En revanche, s'il prenait l'initiative, il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir indemne. Il soupira et composa le numéro, espérant naïvement que la conversation se déroulerait bien. Entre John House et son fils, rien ne se passait jamais bien.

* * *

Il raccrocha le téléphone et serra les dents pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Un homme ne pleure pas. Jamais. Ces mots étaient tellement durs quand il venait de la bouche de son père… Les parents étaient censés aimer leurs enfants sans limite.  
« Connerie ! » s'écria t-il en frappant le mur avec son poing. Il sentit ses jointures craquer et le sang coula le long de son poignet. Il prit sa veste sur le porte manteau et sortit dans la nuit.

La nuit. Noire, profonde, complète. Comme il l'avait toujours connu. Triste et froide, effrayante parfois. Il marchait dans les rues, sans se soucier de sa direction. Il n'avait jamais autant ressenti cette haine qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, lui soulevant le cœur. Cet homme qu'on l'obligeait à appeler « Papa »… Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un père. C'était juste un homme. Quelqu'un. Mais sûrement pas son père ! Il arriva devant une résidence universitaire qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il était arrivé jusqu'ici, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi. Il poussa la lourde porte et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Lisa soupira devant la stupidité du film qu'elle tentait de regarder. Elle essayait de se détendre, mais avec un navet pareil… Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que Trent ne reviendrait pas. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse un come back dans sa vie. Elle l'avait aimé, un temps. Mais sa vie avait changé. Elle soupira et avala une poignée de chips. En général, elle détestait ça, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre sous la dent. On frappa à la porte et elle sursauta, se demandant qui pouvait venir chez elle à 22 heures passées. Elle se leva et fut surprise de découvrir House, debout devant elle. Quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, ni chez lui, ni chez personne. La haine qui habitait son regard était si glaciale qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

« House ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il la regarda un moment sans répondre. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ? S'il était venu jusqu'ici, c'est que c'était le cas non ?…

« Lisa… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux me parler de… Ton père ? »

Il lui aurait demander de décrocher la Lune, elle aurait été probablement moins surprise. Elle le regarda un moment, bouche bée, avant de le laisser entrer. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et elle s'empressa d'allumer la lumière. Il s'assit sur le canapé et elle prit place à l'autre extrémité du siège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »  
« J'en sais rien. N'importe quoi. » murmura t-il en contemplant ses mains. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que House aurait pu avoir l'air si… Faible.  
« C'était quelqu'un de bien. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui, vraiment. Il a été un père exemplaire. »

Un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres de House.

« Mon père est le dernier des connards et il est toujours vivant. C'est vraiment… Injuste. Dégueulasse. »

Lisa ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. House ne lui avait que très peu parlé de son père, mais d'après lui, ce n'était pas le papa poule par excellence…

« On ne choisit pas sa famille. » souffla t-elle. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et croisa son regard. Ses yeux bleus ainsi focalisés sur elle la firent frissonner. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et approcha son visage du sien. Ils n'étaient désormais éloignés que de quelques centimètres.  
« Non… Mais on peut faire tellement… D'autres choix. »

Quand leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, elle plaça d'instinct une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme. Il se fraya un passage entre ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient échangé lors de leur première rencontre. C'était infiniment plus fort, plus doux. C'était quelque chose qu'ils attendaient sans même le savoir. Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle mais laissa son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Une main de chaque côté de son visage, il la regarda dans les yeux.

Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à son cou, lui arrachant un soupir. Elle ne savait pas comment ça allait se terminer. C'était juste un choix parmi tant d'autres, une alternative. Elle sentit ses mains remonter dans son dos et se perdre un instant dans ses cheveux bouclés. Elle entreprit d'enlever le T-Shirt de House, découvrant un torse suffisamment musclé pour la laisser rêveuse. Il passa son bras sous ses genoux et la souleva pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Ils ne gardèrent pas leurs vêtements très longtemps, enchaînant les caresses et les baisers de plus en plus passionnés. Au fond, ils devaient savoir qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant des années. Il savait qu'il devrait quitter la faculté le lendemain même, sous ordre de son père. Elle savait qu'il venait lui faire ses adieux. Ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble avant longtemps, ils savaient que leur histoire ne serait jamais simple, elle savait qu'il lui ferait plus de mal que n'importe qui d'autre, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quand son souffle se perdit dans son cou, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Quand il l'entendit gémir au creux de son oreille, il comprit qu'il ne trouverait pas mieux qu'elle. Quand enfin, il se retrouva sur elle, ils surent qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais cette nuit, aussi courte et dénuée de promesses fut elle.

_Sometimes I get so tired,Just trying to find a place,  
To lay my head,  
I look up to the sky,  
I feel the warmest light comfort me,  
I've seen the great heights,  
Reminding me... that I'm alive,  
I don't wanna die,  
I don't wanna waste another day,  
Or night,  
I know there's something __**more**__,  
Than what we're living for,  
I see it in the stars,  
I feel it on the shores,  
I know there's something,  
I know there's something __**more**__._

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il était parti. Elle se contenta de rester un moment emmitouflée dans les couvertures, le nez planté dans l'oreiller. La réalité lui parut soudain terrible, injuste. Son premier réflexe aurait été de regretter amèrement ce qu'ils avaient fait, de se dire qu'ils avaient agis sans réfléchir et que leur absence totale d'avenir aurait dû définitivement les empêcher d'aller plus loin… Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Elle ne voulait plus y penser, jamais. Se dit-elle alors que les larmes venaient s'écraser sur l'oreiller.

Il raccrocha le téléphone, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas décroché. Il avait pensé que lui laisser un mot, un vulgaire post-it serait totalement inapproprié. La meilleure chose à faire aurait été de lui parler une dernière fois, de lui expliquer les raisons de son départ… Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Il était parti, voilà tout. Un jour, quand ils se reverraient, il pourrait peut-être lui expliquer. Mais pour l'instant, ils devraient se contenter de l'absence de l'autre et tout simplement attendre que leurs chemins se croisent à nouveau, que d'autres choix s'offrent à eux.

**END **

**Epilogue à suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà... Le dernier chapitre. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic, tout d'abord parce que c'est un des thèmes qui est le moins développé dans la série -j'ai donc pu raconter un peu ce que je voulais-, et parce que c'est à ce moment là que le Huddy a commencé. En tout cas, merci de votre patience sans limite, de vos gentils commentaires et de me lire, tout simplement.


	9. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

« - Arf ! »

House laissa échapper un juron et resserra son nœud de cravate. Il avait l'air complètement ridicule. Seulement c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une conférence de cette ampleur et il devait faire bonne impression s'il voulait être recruté dans un des meilleurs hôpitaux du pays. Passer sa soirée à jouer les guignols en smoking ne l'enchantait guère, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il soupira et quitta sa chambre d'hôtel, se retrouvant dans le couloir. Bon Dieu, il détestait ce genre de réunion…

« - House ? »

Il se retourna et remarqua la jeune femme qui venait de l'appeler. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince, avait des cheveux noirs bouclés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, des yeux gris clairs et… Le sourire de Lisa Cuddy.

« - Cuddy ? »

« - Je vois que tu es toujours aussi perspicace ! » fit-elle remarquer, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

« - Et toi tu es… Là. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de lui. Il n'avait pas tellement changé… Il avait l'air plus grand, ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait connu qu'en bataille semblaient avoir été coiffé, et il portait un costume dans lequel il semblait visiblement mal à l'aise.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda t-il.

« - Eh bien la même chose que toi. Je cherche un job. »

« - C'est… Bien. »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, tuant dans l'œuf son semblant de coiffure et se rendit compte qu'il était profondément gêné. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, parce qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles et parce que, au fond, il l'avait aimée.

« - Je suis désolé… » marmonna t-il. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de s'excuser. Elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Désolé ? Comment pouvait-il être… Désolé ? Il l'avait laissé dans le brouillard pendant presque dix ans, et elle avait appris à vivre sans lui. Au début, il lui avait manqué. Mais elle s'était donné corps et âme dans ses études pour réussir et elle avait fini par parvenir à le laisser dans un coin de sa mémoire, un peu poussiéreux à force.

« - Je suis passée au dessus de ça, House. C'est si vieux… »

« - N'exagère pas ! Tu ne nous rajeunis pas, là. »

Elle sourit et se dit qu'il avait changé, finalement. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme insolent et sans gêne qu'elle avait fréquenté il avait plus ou moins mûri, en apparence. Elle se dit que son père devait y être pour quelque chose, mais elle ne posa pas de question. De toute façon, il ne lui aurait pas répondu.

« - On a fait les bons… Choix n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-elle, anxieuse.

« - J'en sais rien du tout. »

Son sourire trahit sa tristesse et il ne put résister à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle empêcha les larmes de couler, se mordant la lèvre si fort qu'elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il lui avait manqué. Elle lui avait manqué. Mais désormais, c'est ensemble qu'ils choisiraient leur vie, même s'ils savaient qu'ils leur faudrait des années pour y parvenir. Ce n'était pas si grave, après tout ils avaient encore le temps.

END

* * *

Voilà, c'est court, mais c'est un épilogue hein ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ! Merci encore pour vos reviews qui sont mon oxygène. On se retrouve très bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction :)


End file.
